


Moving | DreamNotFound

by itsfloofie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfloofie/pseuds/itsfloofie
Summary: Moving; Something George never thought he'd have to do. The idea of it was simple, you pack your belongings, sell your house, buy a new one, and transfer everything you own to it. On the other hand, the execution of moving? Terrible. That is, if you move far away. However, what happens whenever moving causes you to meet someone special? Well, that's what George is about to experience.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream / GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	Moving | DreamNotFound

Moving; Something George never thought he'd have to do. The idea of it was simple, you pack your belongings, sell your house, buy a new one, and transfer everything you own to it. On the other hand, the execution of moving? Terrible. That is, if you move far away. 

So here George is on the way to his new school. This wouldn't be a problem if he didn't just move from Brighton to Florida. That's a day and at least 7 hours of a distance we're talking about- even on a plane. 

Things are bound to be different here, especially since it's a new country. There's going to be many rule changes and even education changes, it's just quite obvious. 

The thought of having to adjust to his surroundings made George shift in his seat as he looked out the car window. Florida had many trees, didn't it? God, he's getting off topic.

Soon enough the vehicle stopped causing the short British male to look forward.

There stood a huge building with kids outside laughing and conversing. Some students were very tall while others were at least at a decent height level.

George quickly turned to his mom who happened to be looking at him previously.

His mom smiled at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You'll be fine, I know you will," She said with kindness filling her voice.

She was always so kind, even as a parent. It made George feel more at home than anything else.

"Thanks mum, I'll see you after school?" He spoke softly, more as a question.

His mom nodded before unlocking the car for him to get out, which he obliged.

Nervously the brit grabbed his bag and shut the door behind him before waving his goodbyes and heading inside.

The building was quite nice looking, especially for a school. Most of the walls were freshly painted in a tan color, or at least he assumed. His colorblindness never failed to confuse him.

Pulling out a slip of paper he scanned over it trying to find the number of his first class.

As he re-read the paper he felt himself get shoved to the right by a group of students.

"Hey! Look where you're going shortie," The tall one said before running off with the others.

George just hummed before realizing his paper had fallen out of his grasp.

In a frisk panic, he looked around before spotting it under a water fountain. As he quickly paced over to the fountain and reached out to the paper his hand came into contact with another.

"Oh, sorry about that," The other's voice spoke apologetically.

George hesitantly looked up at the other.

There stood a tall blonde male wearing a green smiley faced hoodie. In addition to that, he held a white circular smiley faced mask in his other hand.

"Oh no- it's okay," The Brit replied before pulling his hand away.

The other then grabbed the paper and handed it to George which George quickly accepted.

"Are you new around here?" He asked, causing George to be taken aback.

Was it that obvious? Nonetheless he must reply, so he did.

George let out a small breath before saying, "Yeah, I just moved here from my city in England."

This caused the mask boy to chuckle before putting his mask on.

"Oh. Well do you need any help finding your classes?" The Floridian questioned as he pulled his backpack higher up to his back.

The short brit slowly nodded before adding an "if you could" afterwards.

So there the two went heading to George's first listed class, Algebra.

Once they got to the doorway George nervously placed his palm on the door knob before twisting it.

The room was filled with a cinnamon scent as the teacher quickly typed away on her computer.

"Well, thank you for your help- also, I didn't catch your name?" George said with gratitude as he looked back up towards the other male.

"Oh right- It's Clay," The masked male said while scratching the back of his neck.

George nodded while taking a mental note of this information before saying his goodbyes and taking a seat in the classroom.

The class went by fairly quickly and finding the next class was a breeze thanks to Clay's previous help. Since today was the first day of the second semester there wasn't much work which George was very thankful for.

Soon enough lunch time came around which quickly became the most struggle for George.

As he walked into the cafeteria the loud noise of many conversing teenagers hit his ears causing him to flinch.

He then pulled out his 3 dollars and made his way to what he assumed to be the small food court.

Stepping into line the brit shoved his hands in his pockets not wanting to receive much attention.

As time passed by he reached the front of the line and bought a small pizza before heading to the lunch tables.

Scanning the room realization hit; where is he going to sit?

As he looked over the room once again, he spotted a small empty table in the corner. Bingo.

He then held his food tray and paced over to the table before sitting down and devouring his meal.

After a few minutes passed he checked his phone only to be interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

Nervously, George looked behind him and met eyes with a familiar face.

"H-Hi Clay! Is there something you need?" George spoke, mentally cursing at his unwanted stutter.

Clay nodded before speaking, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

This caused George to smile as he patted the seat beside him welcomingly. He never expected himself to make a friend, could now be the chance?

The two then spent the rest of their lunch period eating and chatting. It turns out they both enjoyed similar things such as playing Minecraft and even participating in similar online tournaments. It was almost as if they were long lost friends you could say.

Sadly, all things come to an end as the school's bell rang. The two parted their ways and headed to their last class.

Once George got to his English class he sat down and rested his head on his desk. Who knew school could be so tiring?

He slowly shook his head before looking up and listening to the teacher ramble about grammar and punctuation.

As he watched the teacher write on the board he began to zone out thinking about his new found friend.

Clay was such an interesting person to George. Even though they just met, George really took a liking to this boy. While they were eating their lunch Clay explained his whole mask fiasco to George and how wearing a mask made him feel more comfortable. That conversation was something George feels as if he'll never forget, it was something so unique and interesting about Clay.

Little did he know Clay thought quite the same thing. The Floridan sat at his desk as well with his head down as his history teacher explained ancient Rome.

All Clay wanted to do was see George again. The short British male and his cute giggles just made Clay's day. They just met though, so why was he so overwhelmed?

As soon as the bell rang both of the boy's heads perked up from their desk. Dashing out of the classrooms with their belongings they made their way to their planned location at the school's car pick up.

Once George got there he walked over to the blonde male who turned to face him. 

Pulling his mask above his face Clay smiled and greeted George asking how his first day of school was.

The two were lost in their own bubble, glad they both finally had made a friend. 

As the two laughed at a joke Clay made George was shoved to the ground by a familiar presence.

"Oh come on, Schlatt," George heard Clay say in an angry tone.

Looking up the British male saw Clay reaching down with his hand out which George then quickly took.

Standing back onto his feet he looked over at the unexpected presence.

There stood a group of three people; one tall male and two shorter males beside him.

"What? He was laughing so much I thought I'd give him a favor and knock him out of it," The tall one said smugly.

This caused Clay to scoff as he looked over at George.

"Don't listen to them, they never know what they're saying," He said reassuringly.

George just looked at the ground as he listened to Clay and the others go back and forth.

Why were they so mean? All he and Clay were doing was having a good time.

"Well, whenever I get a student president I'll be revoking you and mr. britain's studentship from this school- and I hope you go far and stay there."

This caused George to look up at the tall one in disbelief. Who did he think he was?

George heard Clay growl under his breath which signaled it was their time to bounce.

Sighing George looked the tall one in the eyes before saying, "I don't know what your problem is but I'm just going to assume it's hard to pronounce. Now if you don't mind us me and my friend Clay have somewhere to be."

This caused the other to pause as he watched George and Clay slowly walk off.

However, before they were fully gone George spoke up again.

"Oh and by the way, everyone's entitled to act stupid once in awhile, but you really abuse the privilege. I'd loosen up before the cops catch it."

...and with that the two were gone.

Once George made it far enough with Clay he chuckled causing the masked boy to tilt his head in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just-" George was cut off by his laughter before finishing his sentence, "-you should have seen the look on his face."

It was now Clay's turn to chuckle as he looked over towards the cars.

"Oh that's my mom! I got to go, see you tomorrow?" He said happily while watching George calm himself down.

"Alright, see ya! Stay safe," The brit said as he hugged his new friend before watching them drive off.

Sighing George sat down on the concrete while listening to the students around him have conversations. Soon enough it was his turn to leave as he got into his mom's car.

"Hey love, how was your first day of school?" She asked with a smile.

George let out a happy sigh before explaining how he made a new friend and couldn't wait to see them tomorrow.

Everything just seemed so perfect to him at that moment.

....perhaps moving away wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
